operation make Naru Jealous by acting Lovey-Dovey
by theflamimingrose
Summary: just a one shot that i made last night. not sure is it's good but just thought, might as well post it. Mai gets jealous of Masako and Naru always going out on dates. to fix this problem, Yasu and her try and make Naru jealous. will it work? MaixNaru


hey! I'm not sure if it's good so please review! and if you read Ghost Hunt your just in general an awesome person. i don't own Ghost Hunt.

"Yasu! Are you sure this is going to work?" I whispered into his ear.

"trust me Mai, Ayako told me that Masako was dragging Naru here, so when he see's me with you acting all Lovey-dovey then he will be jealous for sure!" he whispered back.

"though there might need to be some kissing involved-"

"YASU!" I exclaimed hitting his arm, my cheek bright red.

Flashback

I sat there looking through the window watching Masako drag Naru out on yet another date. I should just give up. I mean look at me, I'm no where near as pretty as Masako or as smart. I sigh and lean back into the couch. I heard the door open and close. I slowly get up to see who it was.

"MAI!" Yasu exclaimed running up to me giving me a big hug.

"Hey Yasu" I say putting a fake smile on. He frowned.

"Mai, what's wrong?"

"nothings wrong"

"Mai"

"fine I'm jealous of Masako, OK?" he smiled evilly walking really close to me.

"why don't we make Naru jealous instead?"

end of flashback

and now, I am at a fancy restaurant in a strapless midnight blue dress with a sweet heart neckline. The dress was a little higher than my knee's and is elegant but sexy.

"see Yasu, it's when you say things like that, that make people uncomfortable around you."

"but you don't care"

"ya that's true but-"

"wait, did you just say you don't care if I kiss you?"

"YASU! i-"

"quiet, there here! Operation make Naru Jealous by acting Lovey-dovey is in place." he scooted closer to my seat, so much that my legs would rub against his.

I looked up to see Naru and Masako a table away from us. Naru looked like he would much rather be at home reading a book.

"you ready Mai?" Yasu whispered.

"Ya, lets do this." he leaned in really close and whispered,

" imagine Naru as a girl" I started laughing so hard I almost peed. Yasu was laughing to. Once I was done laughing I whipped the tears from my eyes.

"well, I think that we just got the attention of everyone in the restaurant." I said a huge smile on my face. I could feel someone starring at me intensely and gave Yasu the look that said, ' is Naru Starring at me' he nodded and took my hand, kissing it gently. A dark blush found it's way to my face.

then right after that the waitress came out with our food. Spaghetti, but only one plate. I gave Yasu a confused look. She set it between us and said, "enjoy" while giving us a wink and turned to leave.

"Yasu, you are so going to get it" I told him as he started twirling the spaghetti on his fork.

" yes, yes, now say ahh Mai" he said lifting up the fork towards my mouth. I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth. Being fed wasn't that bad. But the feeling of being starred at intensified.

* * *

Naru Pov.

When I first walked in with Masako I was not expecting to see Mai and Yasu there. In fact, I didn't even know they were there until I heard Mai laugh really loudly over something Yasu said... Yasu... why do I want to toss him through a window or kill him? And why am I so angry? I focused on Mai, looking at the breath taking midnight blue dress she had on. I watched as Yasu grabbed her hand and gently kiss it. My breath caught in my throat. How dare he lay a finger on **my Mai**. I feel a pull on my sleeve and turn around to see Masako.

"Naru, stop looking at Mai. This is our date, remember? do you know what do you want to get to eat?"

I sigh. "what ever your having" I say and turn around to witness Yasu feed Mai... spaghetti. I wasn't angry, I was furious. I know exactly what he's planning. When he 'accidentally' gets the same piece and ends up kissing her. No way I'm going to let that happen. I focus my PK on the glass of soda next to him and spill it. I feel a little light headed but it was worth it. I almost smiled in satisfaction. Almost, but I have a reputation to hold.

"YASU! That got all over you! You should go home and change." Mai said concerned.

"how about we just go to your place, I have extra cloths there and it's closer then mine." Why does he have clothes at Mai's house? does that mean he's been there before? my almost victory smile just dropped. No way in hell am I about to let this happen. I turn back to Masako who was starring at me intensely. Only way out, I think as I spill her beverage on her with my PK. I stand up Immediately.

"Ms. Hara I believe we should retire for tonight and get cleaned up." I drop some cash on the table and dash out after Yasu and Mai.

* * *

**Mai pov.**

Yasu got into his car and left, leaving me to walk home. he said Naru would be running out to find me. i guess he was wrong. sighing, i started to walk home.

"Mai!" i turn around and see Naru.

"oh, hey Naru. i didn't know you were at the same restaurant!" he actually came after me... does this mean...

"your such a bad liar Mai" he smirked, then looked around. "were is Yasuhara?"

"oh, he said he had something to do and left. i was just going to walk home. why?"

" you shouldn't be walking home alone when it's this late, not to mention what your wearing. I'll walk you home."

"oh, ok" we started walking to my house in a comfortable silence. pretty soon we approached my tan apartment complex. i was surprised when he walked me all the way to my door. i turn to look at him before he leaves.

"thank you for walking me home Naru, even though you were on a date with Masako." he stiffened at this.

"your welcome, but knowing you, you probably would have gotten into trouble if i didn't company you." he smiled. i felt anger rise up in me, only to vanish completely when i saw his smile. my cheeks turned bright red.

he grabbed my waist and kissed me on the lips. they were warm and gentle. what felt like forever but in reality was only a couple of seconds he pulled away. i started at him, my eyes wide with shock and happiness.

"but, but what about Masako-"

"i only go on those dates because her family sponsors S.P.R." i feel my heart jump from happiness.

"does this mean...are we..."

"dating?"

"are we?" he sighed and kissed me again.

"does that solve your question?" i giggle and nod.

"See you tomorrow"

"goodbye"

i walk into my house, grab a pillow and scream into it. this feels like a dream. but i know it's not. i get up and call Ayako to tell her what happen. Madoka... she can find out later.

**meh, i thought it was okay. since i had it i thought, i might as well publish it. please Review! oh, sorry if Naru was ooc but i couldn't help it!**


End file.
